A Great Problem
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: A fifteen year old Kol is angry and upset about something, but refuses to tell his concerned siblings what it is. Once Rebekah finds out about his "great problem" she decides to take matters into her own hands, as nobody else will.


**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

Fifteen year old Kol stormed through the small village and towards his family's hut, when he reached the small building, he threw the door open and stalked inside furiously.

"What's wrong, Kol, bad hair day?" Niklaus taunted with a smirk, as he saw his brother's miserable expression. The only response he received was an irritated growl. Klaus held his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, Princess."

"Shut up, Nik!" He cried, slapping Klaus hard across the arm. Niklaus grasped his arm in a firm grip as he tried to stomp past him.

"Kol, what's going on?" Elijah asked, walking between his two younger brothers and separating them, before the situation could escalate into a fight.

"Nothing! Leave me alone." He snapped and practically ran out of the main room and into the small bedroom they shared.

"So, Kol wants to be left alone, I am assuming that we are not going to leave him to that." Nik predicted, taking into account evidence from previous, similar situations.

"Someone should talk to him." Finn suggested, knowing that _someone _meant either Elijah or Niklaus.

"Perhaps you should attempt a heart-to-heart with our little brother?" Klaus smiled sarcastically.

Finn arched one dark eyebrow at him, wordlessly alerting him to the ridiculousness of his statement.

Klaus nodded once in acceptance of the ludicrousness of his suggestion.

"I think Elijah should speak to him."

At Elijah's glare, he explained. "I simply meant, that he is more likely to discuss certain problems with you, than with me."

"That is mainly due to your teasing of him." Elijah informed him, not unkindly. He was aware that Niklaus only ever made fun of Kol lightly, even when provoked, he was unlikely to be truly cruel to their brother.

"Perhaps we should all go." Niklaus finally suggested.

Once Finn realised that _all _included him, he and the others headed towards the door hesitantly. Kol was lying face down on the bed, unmoving.

Elijah was the first to swallow his discomfort and enter the room. He approached the bed and perched on the end, Klaus followed his lead but sat close besides his younger brother. Finn was not as comfortable with the situation and leaned against the wall, attempting to mask his unease.

"Are you hurt?" Elijah asked gently, at his question both Finn and Klaus stiffened. If someone had harmed their brother the three of them would find them and make sure their mistake was never repeated.

"No, go away." He moaned, Elijah awkwardly rested his hand on his trembling shoulder as he heard the hitch in his voice.

He, accepting that Kol did not want to talk, patted him on the shoulder and remained where he sat. They may not have known what was going on, but clearly something was wrong, and they were not about to abandon Kol if he needed them. Not that any of them were going to admit this aloud.

"What are you all doing in here?" Mikael barked suddenly from the doorway, shocking everyone with his, previously undetected, presence.

"Nothing." Niklaus answered automatically.

Mikael raised his eyebrows in response, clearly about to launch into a tirade at Klaus that would undoubtedly lead to another argument between the two. However, before this could happen, Mikael caught sight of his teenage son lying on the bed.

"Erm.." His cough was enough to express his extreme discomfort, and he seemed at a loss at what to say. He was used to teaching his sons things such as hunting, fishing and fighting, but he was not experienced with comforting his children. He usually left that to his wife, or his other children. "I need one of you to come with me and help with the hunt." He offered, finally looking at Kol he asked, "what's the matter with him?"

The three oldest sons glanced at each other in bewilderment. "Women." Kol mumbled, without turning his head away from the bed.

"Ah," Mikael empathised, "boy, we've all been there." He stated with a small, slightly amused smile.

"I'll accompany you, father." Finn offered, recognising that Kol needed Elijah and Niklaus much more than he needed him right now, or ever.

As Mikael and Finn were away for the night, it was just the three of them, plus Esther, Rebekah and Henrich.

Kol was still in a miserable mood when Rebekah came to the bedroom to tell them that dinner was ready. "What's going on?" She wondered, as soon as she saw Kol, who was still fighting tears.

"Nothing." He muttered, coughing to try and avoid a hitch in his voice.

"Liar." She replied good naturedly.

"Is something wrong, Kol?" Esther spoke, observing that he had barely touched his stew. He had been growing a lot recently and usually ate like a ravenous horse, the sudden change was alarming.

"No, I'm just not hungry." She was sceptical and shared a look with her eldest son, they did not have to speak. He was assuring her that he would take care of Kol, and she was informing him that she knew he would. Occasions such as this were one of the few times when Elijah truly felt that he and his mother were on the same page.

That night as Rebekah and Henrich were sleeping, Kol was still sniffling and Klaus finally snapped. "For god's sake, Kol. Just tell us what happened." He was confused, Kol did not usually hide things from them, especially things that had upset him, if he felt he could not deal with a situation by himself, then he would tell them and let them help him. Both Elijah and Niklaus were growing concerned because Kol already had a habit of landing himself neck deep in hot water. What had he done now?

"It's Ola." He began, both brothers listened intently, Ola was the name of a teenage girl in the village who Kol had started… associating with. "She… she told me that… she said…" He started again, "she pretended to… like me, but she… all she wanted was to get Lars to notice her." He chocked out and attempted to blink away a tear, but it fell anyway, he wiped it away rapidly.

To his shock and chagrin, Klaus began to chuckle, "sorry, is my misfortune amusing to you?"

"No, it is just… that's your great problem? A girl pretended to have an interest in you? Kol, I think almost every man you have ever encountered has been in that, or at least a similar situation."

Elijah started laughing quietly too, "I was beginning to think that you were going to confess to a murder, or to having slept with somebody's wife."

Nik snorted at the last one, and Elijah glared pointedly at him.

"I thought we were talking about Kol." He quickly muttered, much to said brother's amusement. Their parents had only found out about one of several times that that had happened: Esther had been horrified, and Mikael had been caught somewhere between annoyance, pride and a strong desire not to know.

"I… I feel like a fool. She made me look…"

"Like an idiot." Nik supplied helpfully, Elijah glowered at him as he smirked.

"It is not so bad, Kol, you will find someone else." Elijah assured him kindly.

"Yes, a nice blind girl should do." The blonde man grinned.

"Shut up, Nik." Kol laughed, for the first time all day feeling slightly uplifted.

The following afternoon, Elijah and Nik were sparring, and quipping back and forth when Kol practically skipped past them, wearing one of the biggest smiles either of them had ever seen on his face.

"Did you meet that blind girl?"

"No." He said cheerily.

"Then what?" Elijah was curious.

"Ola fell into the river, her favourite dress is ruined and everybody laughed at her." On that delightful note Kol walked away again, as his brothers watched in amusement.

That evening Rebekah was sitting in front of the fire, when Klaus sat down beside her and beamed.

"I heard something interesting today, Bekah."

"Oh really? What was it?"

"Ola, you remember the pretty girl who humiliated Kol yesterday? She took a fall into the river. Nobody knows what happened, apparently she was standing there one moment, and the next she was up to her neck in cold water." He suppressed his laughter. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Of course not, Nik, I was asleep when the three of you discussed it last night." She smiled evilly and she and Niklaus began to laugh together quietly.

Nobody humiliated Kol except them.

**The end.**

**This was utterly pointless but I found the idea of protective little sister Rebekah irresistible. I was just thinking of human problems that the originals might have faced back in the day, and decided that since Elijah, Klaus and Finn could not really do anything in this situation, that Rebekah should.**

**The names Ola and Lars are Scandinavian according to the website I used, if they are wrong, sorry.**

**Please review.**


End file.
